


101 Reasons I Like You

by ms__sarcastic



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: A certain curly haired boy tells a certain redhead how he feels.





	1. Your Eyes

Jerry was quietly doing his work in the barn when he almost fell at the door being swung open. Angry footsteps were heard below and coming up the ladder.

As he expected, a very disgruntled Anne flung herself into the pile of hay Jerry had just made.

Anne hadn't said a word. She just sat sulking, glaring at the ceiling. Jerry tried his best to ignore Anne, but that proved to be difficult. In all the years he had known her, he was used to her dramatic entrances and long winded monologues as to why she was upset this time. But never had Jerry heard Anne so silent. It honestly unnerved him.

He knew he would regret this. "Do you want to talk about it?" He meekly asked. Silence. "Ok."

He began tending to his chores. For a full fifteen minutes. Without Ann talking. At all. Now he knew something was seriously wrong.

He put down his pitchfork and walked over to where Anne was. She had her eyes closed and was clutching a piece of paper to her chest.

He gingerly shook her. "Anne.."

"Jerry, do you have a crush on someone?" Anne suddenly shot up and blurted. Jerry almost fell back at Anne's sudden movement.

"Wh-what?"

"Do. You. Like. Someone?"

Jerry cleared his throat. That was a weird question, even for Anne. "Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me if you do or not."

"Maybe. But it's none of you business, anyway."

"So you do have a crush. So you're a guy, so what do you do when you have said crush?"

Jerry felt his ears get red. "Well I'm my case, nothing. The girl I like would never talk to me. She hardly knows I exist. What's with all the questions?"

Anne didn't answer. She quietly showed Jerry the note in her hand. Jerry took it from her hand.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Gilbert Blythe gave it to me," Anne said, disgust evident in her voice.

Jerry opened up the folded piece of paper and tried his best to read it. Anne had helped him the past three years and although he wasn't at Anne's level, he did pretty well.

" _101 reasons I like you?_ " Jerry read. He smiled. "Did he really give this to you?"

"Uh huh."

"I thought you hated him."

"I do."

"And he hated you."

"He does."

Jerry smiled cheekily. "Well according to this, he  _likes_ you."

Anne threw a handful of hay at him. "Stop. This is mortifying enough."

"Have you even read it?"

"No. I couldn't in front of Gil-  _him._ I think I'll just hide it somewhere until we both forget about it."

Jerry smirked. He opened the note again.

"Jerry..." Anne threatened.

" _101 reasons I like you. By Gilbert Blythe. To Anne Cordelia Shirley- Cuthbert._ " Anne tried to snatch the note from Jerry's hands, but he was quicker. " _1\. Your eyes. You are inexplicable. They change color as much as your mood. If your angry they are dark. If you're happy they are blazing blue grey. And when you imagine in a world only you know, they are clear and beautiful grey._ "

"I hate you." Anne muttered. "How am I supposed to forget about it now?"

"That's the point," Jerry smirked.

"I've had enough of you," Anne said. She took the note from Jerry and headed down the ladder.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jerry yelled after her.

Anne looked up at him from the barn. "This is never happening again!"

Jerry chuckled. "From the looks of it, there's going to be at least 100 more reasons."

Anne stomped her foot in frustration and walked into to the house in a huff.   
Jerry watched her angry figure walk away.

"This is going to fun."


	2. Your Smile

Anne raced home through the forest. Usually she would walk home with Diana, but the past couple days, Diana had stayed home sick. She just had to tell Diana what had occurred yesterday and today.

She clutched the piece of paper in her hand and ran to the Barry's as fast as she could. When she arrived at their front door, she stopped to compose herself. Mrs Barry wouldn't be too happy about her haggard appearance. She took a moment to catch her breath and smooth her hair before knocking lightly on the door.

Mrs Barry promptly opened the door. "Good afternoon Anne."

"Good afternoon Mrs Barry," Anne greeted politely. "I have brought Diana her schoolwork so she won't fall behind while she is ill."

"How kind of you," Mrs Barry smiled. "Diana is up in her room. Just don't get too close or you'll become ill too."

"Thank you Mrs Barry," Anne said as she politely ascended the stairs.

"Oh Anne!" Diana greeted as she hugged tightly her freckles friend. She suddenly let go. "Oh dear, I wouldn't want to get you sick. I should keep my distance."

Anne giggled. "Your mother said the same thing. But you mustn't worry. I'd gladly become sick. I'd rather sacrifice my health than the intimacy of my bosom friend."

Diana sighed. "Only you Anne. So you must tell what has been happening at school! It's only been two days but it feels like an eternity."

Anne chuckled. "And I thought I was the dramatic one."

"Well you've rubbed off on me."

So the girls chatted about the silly happenings of the Avonlea school and the antics of their friends.

"And Ruby started sobbing?" Diana gasped at the latest revelation.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Per usual. And that's pretty much everything that has been happening," she finished curtly.

Diana eyed her suspiciously. "Is it now?"

"Yes," Anne fibbed.

"Anne, how dare you lie to your bosom friend!"

"Oh alright!" Anne shyly removed the note from her pocket and handed it to Diana.

"Reason number 2," Diana read. "Your smile. Your smile is bright and cheerful. It's like a sunrise, brightening my day. It's adorable how you smile with such vigor whenever you beat me in academics. Or when you try to hide your smile when I know I made you laugh. But what I like best is how you're always smiling, so I always get to see it."

Diana stared wide eyed at Anne. "Anne this is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to anyone anywhere. But reason number two? Where is reason number one?"

Anne thought for a second. "I just have left it at home. I couldn't find it after I threw it yesterday after my conversation with Jerry-."

"Jerry knew before me?!" Diana exclaimed. "But I thought I was your bosom friend!"

"Oh Diana you are!" Anne tried to explain. "You are truly the most kindred spirit I have ever met and my one true bosom friend. I would never do anything to purposely offend you. But you must understand yesterday in my shock of reviewing said note, I went to my thinking spot."

"The barn?"

"Yes and of course Jerry was there," Anne said. "But you must understand that Jerry is also my best friend. If I could relive yesterday, be certain that I would race over to your house as fast as my skinny legs could take me."

Diana smiled. "I'm not vexed, don't worry. I actually think it's nice you confide in Jerry so much. It's almost as if he was your brother."

Anne wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How could you say that?"

Diana smirked. "Think about it."

So Anne left the Barry's home that night, more perplexed that when she arrived.


	3. Your Freckles

As to be expected, Anne did indeed get ill from Diana. While the raven haired girl returned to the Avonlea school with newfound health, Anne laid in bed miserable. She tossed and turned the whole day, trying to rest but feeling uneasy at the thought of Gil- the other students getting ahead of her.

Jerry watched as a frantic Diana ran down the lane. He hurried to open the gate and she ran past him in a blur of blue and lace. She ran up to the door and began knocking rapidly.

"Dear me!" Marilla exclaimed at the racket. She was surprised to see the usually poised young girl the reason behind it.

"Good evening Miss Cuthbert," Diana said hastily. "Forgive me but I must be getting home. Mother will have my head if I'm late. But I just couldn't bear the thought of I didn't give this to Anne."

She grabbed a note from her basket and handed it to Marilla. "Could you give this to Anne?"

"Very well," Marilla replied. "Now run along. Your mother is not a very patient woman."

"Tell me about it." And Diana was off, sprinting towards her home. Marilla closed the door behind her and headed upstairs.

She softly opened the door to the east gable room. There she found Anne splayed across her bed, finally asleep.

Marilla was not the kind of person to gossip or snoop in others business. But after taking Anne as her charge, the older woman had taken a bit of interest in Anne's affairs. The child was an enigma of humor and drama. So when she saw "To Cordelia" on the ever so innocent note, she had to peek.

Whoever was honoring Anne's silly imaginings was a mystery to Marilla, but upon opening the note briefly, she saw who it was signed by. She smirked and laid the note on the chair.

She chuckled to herself as she was shelling peas. Mathew walked in for tea and was taken back by Marilla's cheery demeanor.

"What is it?" Mathew finally said as he was eating. "What's gotten into you? Are you bewitched?

Marilla chuckled. "Let's just say, someone has an admirer."  
****************  
Anne awoke the next morning feeling better, yet not completely well. She got up to wash up and head downstairs for breakfast. She saw a note lying on the chair. She quickly picked it up and opened to read. She scolded herself for being too enthusiastic about a note, especially considering who it was by.

_Reason number 3. Your freckles. I don't know why you hate your freckles so. I believe they are beautiful. They give your face personality, and who doesn't love that? They remind me of stars and constellations. When I was away, looking up at the stars comforted me when I was away because I knew, no matter where I was, you were looking up at the same stars._

Anne felt the blush on her cheeks and she hated the fact that she somewhat enjoyed it. But she could not and would not let herself fall for the silly writings of a schoolboy. She was studying for her Queens exam and she would not herself be distracted by Gilbert.

Not that she was distracted by Gilbert. At least no one had to know. She didn't know why he irritated her so much. They were somewhat friends, but lately things felt different. But it didn't matter. Anne had made up her mind.

 


	4. Your Temper

Anne laid in bed reading. It was her third day sick and she absolutely despised it. She was getting better and decided to help around Green Gables, doing her chores. But she had exerted herself too much and was now back in bed until she recovered fully per Marilla and surprisingly Mathew's orders.

She looked longingly out the window to all the beautiful trees and flowers, desperately craving to be well again to bask in the sunshine in the fields. She felt her eyes begin to droop and soon enough, she fell asleep.

Jerry was tending to the animals when he saw an unexpected person walking up the lane.

Gilbert fidgeted nervously, tugging at his cap and speed walking towards Green Gables. He saw Jerry, the Cuthbert's hired hand, walking towards him.

"Good afternoon," Jerry said, approaching him.

"Good afternoon, Jerry," Gilbert greeted.

"You know my name?" Jerry asked, surprised.

Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah. Anne talks quite a bit about you at school sometimes."

Jerry blushed. He noticed Gilbert holing a note in his pocket. He smirked. "Is that another note for Anne?"

Gilbert stared, gobsmacked. "How did you know?"

"Well, you're barely on reason number 4, eh?"

Gilbert turned red. "How do- how do you know about the notes?"

"Anne told me."

"She did?"

"Of course. Besides Diana, she tells me everything. The majority of the time I don't really care for it, but she likes to vent in the barn when I'm working. So I don't have much of choice but to listen to her."

"I see," Gilbert said. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. He pulled the note out of his pocket and held out to Jerry. "Could you give this to Anne? I would've given it to Diana to give to her, but Diana gives me funny looks."

Jerry bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Just like that!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Jerry chuckled. He took the note from Gilbert. "What can you expect? It's funny seeing how flustered Anne makes you."

"Flustered, I-." Gilbert threw up his hands in frustration and began heading home. "Thank you!"

Jerry waved at him. "So same time tomorrow?"

Gilbert glared at him and trudged back to his home.

Jerry stood by the gate, waiting for Gilbert to be out of view. As soon as he was, he opened the note. He couldn't help it. Curiosity got the best of him. he opened up the note.

 _"Reason number 4. Your temper,"_  Jerry read aloud. He chuckled. Anne sure did have a temper.

_It may come as a surprise that this is one of the qualities I like most about you. But how could  not? It is something that is unique to you. How can I forget when you broke a slate over my head? I learned my lesson. I like to think about it as a testament to how far we've come._

Jerry chuckled. Gilbert was so far gone on Anne, and she had no idea.

 


	5. Your Smarts

It was Anne's fourth day being sick and she was absolutely miserable. Marilla thought she was finally better to attend school the next day, but Anne felt wretched just the same. She already had missed so much and would have to work hard to catch up with Gil- the rest of the class. She slept most of her sickness away. She was alone in the house and bored. Marilla had gone to tea at Mrs. Lynde and Mathew was in Charlottetown having teas with Miss Jeannie. It was her birthday and Marilla and Anne had insisted until Mathew caved and decided to visit her m.   
Anne decided to get out of her bed and stretched her legs. She slowly got up and went to the window. She saw the birds perched on the tree outside her window and opened the window to reach out and touch them. She had to be calm and quiet so they wouldn't fly away. She was so close-

"Anne!" A voice called from downstairs causing Anne to jump and startle the birds. Anne cursed under her breath and pulled herself back inside just as Jerry Burt's through the door.

"Jerry! Don't you knock?!" Anne groaned.

"Sorry," Jerry said sheepishly, noticing Anne was still in her bedclothes. "But I have another note to deliver."

"What do you mean another?" Anne narrowed her eyes.

Jerry gulped and visibly paled. "Now, before you get upset- ."

"Too late! I'm already upset!"

"...Gilbert came by yesterday to deliver another note to you, as well as today." Jerry pulled out two notes from his pockets and carefully gave them to Anne, all while she glared daggers at him.

"Jerry! He delivered it _yesterday_ and you're barely giving it to me _today_?" Anne exclaimed.

Jerry smirked. "I didn't think you'd care that much. Considering you don't like Gilbert."

"I- I don't," Anne blushed. 

"So why do you care so much about the note?"

"I don't," Anne scoffed, a hint of pink on her cheeks. "But it is in bad manners to keep something that was not intended for you."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Jerry apologized. "Hey, Gilbert mentioned something yesterday and it had me thinking."

"Jerry I don't care what Gilbert Blythe had to say."

"But you care what he had to write?" Jerry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jerry! Get out!" Anne threw her pillow at the boy and he laughed before running out of the room. 

"Enjoy your love letters!" Jerry called.

"They're not love letters!" Anne screamed back. she heard the front door close with a thud. Jerry had probably gone back to work and Anne was alone again in the house. she waited a while, staring at the notes before deciding to open them. She hated how her heart was beating quickly and there was a lump in her throat. Gilbert's silly notes should not make her feel this way. 

She gingerly read the first note. She immediately closed it as to not dwell on the words to long. but there was still another note.  How she hated Gilbert for being so charming and writing these.  She opened up what she presumed was reason number 5. 

_Reason number 5: your smarts._

_When I say that you are not like any girl in Avonlea, I mean it with every fiber in my being. You are one of the smartest , if not THE smartest, people I have ever met. it's amazing how you faced adversity, being an orphan and having a rough childhood, and took any opportunity you could to read and learn._ _You always push yourself to be the best and I couldn't be happier to have you as my academic rival._

Anne felt hot tears run down her cheeks. How dare Gilbert Blythe bring up that she was an orphan? It was true but had nothing to do with her worth and intelligence. Gilbert had mocked her upbringing and thoroughly offended her. Anne had made up her mind. She would get better and she would be back in school the next day. She will not let Gil- the others get ahead and she was not going to let Gilbert keep wasting her time with his silly notes. This had to stop. 

 

 


	6. You Surprise Me

Anne woke in feeling much better but was still quite upset at Gilbert. She would try to ignore him the best she could so that he wouldn't give another note. It was embarrassing enough that Jerry and Diana knew about the. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the other girls found out. Tillie and Jane would be nice enough. Josie would probably go off on her about being a bad friend to Ruby. Oh Ruby! Ruby would have an affliction if she knew that Gilbert had been sending Anne notes. She couldn't possibly bear losing such close friend over this. No she was decided. She would ignore Gilbert so that he didn't write anymore notes.

Anne walked peacefully along her path. Diana didn't know that she was going back today so she didn't expect to see her. She also didn't expect to run into someone, literally. Anne was so caught up in her thoughts that she hit something solid and fell.

"Watch where you're going," the person said. Anne looked up to see none other than Billy Andrews. "Oh it's you."

Anne rolled her eyes and got off the floor. She straightened out her dress and pulled the leaves from her hair. "Yeah it's me. Sorry for bumping into you, but I really must be getting on my way. Wouldn't want to be late to school."

She picked up her belongings and shoved past Billy. "Hey, wait up!"

Anne ignored Billy's yelling. Who did he think he was? She kept ignoring him until they were almost at the school

"Anne!" That caused Anne to stop. Billy hadn't called her by her real name in years.

"What?" She asked exasperated. Some students that were playing in the school yard stopped to stare at the pair. They knew something was about to go down.

Billy held up a book. It was Anne's journal. "You dropped this."

Anne flushed. It was her personal journal, where she had stashed away Gilbert's notes. She hadn't even realized she brought it with her, nor that she dropped it. "Th-thank you."

Billy nodded and walked into the school. He held the door out to her, so it wouldn't close in her face. Everyone noticed as the two walked into the schoolroom together. Gilbert clenched his jaw. What was Billy doing walking with Anne? He caught Diana's concerned look. She just shrugged, knowing as much as he did. 

Anne put her belongings away and was about to enter the classroom from the mudroom, when she noticed everyone staring at her. Was there something on her face?

Billy came up beside her. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about Gilbert's love letters," he whispered in her ear.

Anne's face turned crimson as she saw Billy wink at her and take his seat. Anne walked dazed o her own seat. Diana was about to ask her about Billy when Mrs. Stacey walked to the front of the class. 

By the time lunch time came around, Diana practically dragged Anne to where the other girls were waiting expectantly. Anne sat down and began unpacking her lunch. She realized the girls were being extremely quiet and looked up to five pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" Anne said. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Don't play coy Anne," Tillie giggled. 

"I'm not."

"Ugh for the love of God, what was up with you and Billy this morning?" Josie exclaimed.

"Me and Billy?" Anne was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw you walk in with him this morning," Ruby said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Did my brother walk you to school?" Jane smirked. "Because that would explain why he left early this morning."

The girls erupted in giggles, besides Anne and Diana. Diana furrowed her brows. She leaned over to Anne. "What about Gilbert?" she whispered.

"Okay!" Anne said getting up. "I was walking to school, bumped into Billy, he chased me down to return a book, and by then we reached the school. That's it! That's all that happened!"

"Then why were you blushing when you walked in?" Josie asked, an evil smirk on her face. 

"I'm done with this conversation," Anne said. She packed up her lunch and went outside to eat. She sat on the rock that she had sat on all those years ago when the girls didn't want to sit with her. The fresh air filled Anne's lungs and she wasn't as upset at the girls anymore. They just all loved to gossip and make things a bigger deal than they actually were. 

She stared down at the ground, slowly eating her apple. Looking at the ground she noticed a shadow. someone was standing in front of her. Anne looked up and there was Gilbert Blythe. the one person she was hoping to avoid.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed. 

Gilbert frowned. Anne was clearly in a bad mood. "I was just curious about you and Billy. I didn't take it you two were friends."

Anne groaned. She grabbed her lunch and began to walk away. "It isn't any of your concern. I wish everyone would just leave me alone about Billy!" Anne hid in the storage room and finished her food. Soon enough it was time for Anne to return to class and her gossiping classmates. 

She sat at her desk and noticed a small piece of paper tucked beneath her book. 

_We need to talk._

_\- Billy_

Anne groaned and placed her head on her desk. The lesson seemed to drag on. Anne would normally be very interested in Miss Stacey's lesson but today was not her day.

"Tomorrow I will start after class lessons for those of you interested in taking the Queens exam," Miss Stacey said. "It will be an hour after class ends. I hope to see many faces there. Dismissed."

Everyone hurried to gather their belongings and scurry home. All the girl were going over to Diana's.

"Are you coming Anne?" Diana asked her. 

Anne shook her head. "I wish I could, but Marilla is in Charlottetown at the ophthalmologist and I have to make supper for Mathew and Jerry."

"Aw. I understand. See you tomorrow." Diana gave her a hug and exited the building. Anne was the only person who remained. She grabbed her things and went to get her coat. Billy frightened her when he appeared out  of the corner. 

"Could you please refrain from lurking in the shadows?" Anne yelled, clutching her chest. "I am not in the mood for a premature heart attack."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What do you even want?" Anne grumbled.

"What are we?" Billy asked suddenly. "Like are we enemies? Friends?"

"We're classmates. You promised to leave me alone and I promised to help you improve your marks in class."

"That's what I thought," Billy said. "I've kept my promise and haven't hassled you since your turned 15. That was almost 2 years ago. So now all of a sudden people start rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"Did you notice everyone acting weird today?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Everyone seems to think I like you or something," Billy scowled. "And no offense, but I wouldn't court you."

"None taken, seeing as we have a mutual understanding.'

"So can you please convince Gilbert of that?"

"What?"

"We already have my friends hassling me, your friends gossiping and giggling like they're 13 again and I really don't want to deal with a jealous Gilbert on top of that." Before Anne could reply, Billy stalked out of the school.

Anne stood in place, shocked at what Billy said. Had everyone been bothering him all day too? She finally snapped out of her daze and decided to hurry home. She needed to begin supper. as she walked out the door, Gilbert appeared.

Anne jumped, dropping her things for the second time that day. She knelt down, cursing under her breath.

"Allow me," Gilbert offered. He knelt down and helped pick up the books that had fallen. He saw Anne's journal and was about to pick it up when Anne snatched it up. She absolutely could not have Gilbert looking through it.

"Thank you," Anne said curtly.

"Are you still upset about earlier?" Gilbert asked. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to pry. Your relationship with Billy is your business."

"Gilbert, I really don't want to talk about it," Anne said. "I appreciate your apology. Now I really must get home and start supper for Mathew. Marilla is out of town."

Gilbert nodded. he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "For you."

"Gilbert you really don't need to-"

"I want to," Gilbert smiled sadly. He placed the note in Anne's hand and walked away to his own home.

Anne hurried home and began supper. It wasn't until after everyone had eaten and Anne had finished cleaning up, that she went upstairs to study. she saw the note Gilbert had given her, perched on top of her books. She lazily picked it up and noticed that this note was not like the rest. It was messy and seemed to be written in a rush. It was written on a ripped sheet of paper. she decided to read it, against her better judgment. 

_Reason number six: you surprise me_

_First of all, I didn't think you would be back today. I believe the doctor said you shouldn't be back until next week. But knowing you, you would make sure to get back to school as soon as possible._

_Secondly, you walked in with Billy Andrews. I can safely say you shocked everyone, myself included. I have noticed that you and Billy have settle your differences. It's surprising that you even forgave Billy at all. But not as surprising as when you forgave me for calling you 'Carrots'._

_I like surprises. Especially yours. They make life interesting. Thank you for making life interesting._

_-Gilbert_

Anne smiled. Gilbert was honestly so infuriating. Yesterday his note infuriated her. Today he made her laugh. She realized in her anger and frustration over the day, she hadn't talked to Gilbert about the notes. She settled that tomorrow she would do it, no excuses. He needed to stop, for Ruby's benefit and her own. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Your Braids

Anne was not looking forward to the next day. She was still upset at Gilbert and his stupid notes. She was also frustrated at the rumor that Billy was courting her. She shuddered at the thought. She had to set everyone straight before Mrs. Lynde heard or the whole of Avonlea would find out. 

She awoke earlier than usual because she had to prepare breakfast for herself and Mathew. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs. By the time that Mathew had come into the kitchen, Anne had finished setting the table. 

"You seem awfully quiet," Mathew finally spoke up after five minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

"I just suppose I am not in the mood for chatter today," Anne said. "It seems that the trials and tribulations of being an orphan were not enough and now I have found myself in a very unpleasant situation."

Mathew tried to understand her. "I see. How unpleasant?"

"Mathew did you ever give a girl something in school?" Anne asked suddenly.

Mathew was taken aback. he did not expect this question and was at a loss at how to answer it. "Uh, well I suppose I did. Once."

Anne's eyes widened with curiosity. "Who? And what did you gift her?"

"Uh, well," Mathew pulled at his collar, trying to find a way out of answering. He glanced at the clock. "You best be getting on your way to school. you wouldn't want to be late."

Anne visibly deflated. She turned to face the clock and sure enough, if she didn't leave soon he would arrive late to school. "Ugh, why must time move so fast!"

Anne raced upstairs to retrieve her things and ran down hastily to assemble her basket. Mathew had finished his breakfast and was clearing the table. Anne looked over her shoulder before she raced out the door. "I hope to hear your story when I return!"

Anne took off through the forest and down the path. She heard the school bell ring in the distance and quickened her pace. if there was one thing she was good at, it was running. she saw the schoolhouse loom into view. She quickly placed her milk in the stream. she put her basket next to its place by Diana's. She removed her coat and settled in her seat next to Diana just as Miss Stacey exited the back room. 

"Good morning class." Miss Stacey greeted. She began the day's lesson with spelling. Moody was up at the board, Miss Stacey aiding the boy with his horrendous spelling. the rest of the students followed along on their slates. Anne was very comfortable practicing her spelling and ignoring everyone, when she could feel eyes on her. she looked up from her slate and noticed that several of her classmates were staring at her. She looked across the room to see Gilbert staring at her with his brows furrowed. Even Billy was staring at her, mouth agape. Anne turned to Diana to ask her what was going on, but Diana seemed to be in a daze as well. Diana stared intently at Anne's head.

"Diana, why is everyone staring?" Anne asked.

Diana didn't reply, just stared at Anne's hair. Anne thought that something like  leaf got stuck in her hair. She reached up to grab it when she realized why everyone had been staring. In her haste to get to school, the ribbons in her braids had fallen out and her hair was loose around her shoulders. How Anne managed to not notice was unknown. But there she was in class with her auburn hair cascading past her shoulders, in loose waves from the braids she kept in her hair at night. 

"Your hair," Diana finally managed to say. "It looks lovely, but it is quite different." 

Anne reddened at the attention she was receiving due to the lack of her iconic hairstyle. Lunch time couldn't come quick enough and hurriedly scuttled into the corner where she usually ate with her friends. She was hoping for a distraction from the morning's events, but that proved difficult when that was all the girls wanted to talk about.

"Anne, your hair has gotten so long," Diana said. 

"Yes, it has grown quite lovely since you cut it two years ago," Jane said. "I can't believe we didn't notice."

"I can," Josie deadpanned. "She always has her hair in those horrid braids. "

"They are not horrid," Diana defended.

Josie rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying Diana, we are sixteen. Soon enough we'll be wearing corsets and wearing our hair up and Anne is still wearing her braids as if we're children. And even then, all of us girls wore our hair down."

"She's not wrong," Ruby spoke up. "You never wear your hair down, Anne. And then all of a sudden today you come with your hair down - Anne I can't believe it!"

Realization dawned on the other girls, all except Anne. They all erupted in giggles. Gilbert sat in his usual corner, now accompanied by Moody and Charlie. Gilbert would study, or at least try to, while Moody and Charlie would go on and on about whatever they were talking about that day. But when all the girls began giggling, the boys looked over to the forbidden corner.

"I don't understand what is so funny," Anne said. Gilbert sat completely still to try to hear what was happening. Moody and Charlie had the same idea.  

"Oh Anne, don't be coy," Josie teased. "We all know anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

Diana held back her laughter. "I think they think that you have let your hair down to- to impress a boy."

Anne went ashen. Is that what everyone had thought that morning? "I can assure you that is very much NOT the case. My hair fell out of its braids when I ran to school."

"If you say so," Josie smirked, moving on to another topic. Anne kept her head down for the rest of lunch and for the rest of the day. She could hear the whispers around her and feel the burn of two hazel eyes staring at her.

The day seemed to drag on, but finally Miss Stacey dismissed the class. The students happily got up from their seats to retrieve their belongings and head home, but Anne sat in her seat, head on her desk. She refused to look up and Diana knew better than to bother her.

Anne waited for everyone to leave before she even decided to put her head up. the classroom was empty. Even Miss Stacey had gone. Anne had occasionally volunteered to organize the classroom and do errands fro Miss Stacey, so she had an extra key. Just as Gilbert had taken an internship, so had Anne. She carefully got up and put things away. Marilla had arrived home earlier that day, so she wasn't in too much of a rush. She grabbed her belongings and got dressed.

She walked home and greeted Marilla. Both Mathew and Marilla were concerned about Anne's quietness through supper. but they knew better than to ask, as to avoid a situation like that morning.

Anne went up to her room, frustrated ta the day's events. It seemed like she was finding herself in the middle of rumors without even trying. "Just my luck," she muttered under her breath. She took out her books to study. She noticed there was something sticking out of her geometry book. Opening her book, she saw another note. She had forgotten to talk to Gilbert.

Anne realized her day had already been bad enough, and Gilbert's note couldn't possibly make it worse. she carefully opened it up and read it.

_Reason number seven: your braids._

_Who could imagine that something so simple as a hairstyle could remind me of  you. Your braids are a part of you. I pulled on them that first day that we met. And you have worn them almost every day since (not including the time you cut off all your hair). Braids are simple and plain, but you are anything but. You are incredible and creative. Your intelligence and scope for imagination make you truly unique. But your braids show that you are practical, and smart, and have a good head on your shoulders. you are full of opposites and that's what makes you amazing._

_\- Gilbert_

Anne didn't know how to feel about Gilbert's note. she yawned and realized it had gotten very late. She placed Gilbert's note with the others, not being able to bring herself to throw them away. She got dressed for bed and climbed under her covers. she stared at the ceiling, dreading what complicated misunderstanding would come tomorrow. she thought about Gilbert and his vain attempt at gaining her attention. She thought about the notes she kept. She slowly drifted off to sleep, a smile playing at her lips

 


	8. Your Kindness

The weekend had passed too quickly for Anne's liking. She spent her Saturday doing chores and Sunday at church. She did everything in her power to distract herself from the past week's events. It was finally Monday and Anne dragged herself to school again. Mathew and Marilla had been worried about Anne's quiet demeanor as of late but Marilla shrugged it off as to being due to her monthly cycle. Anne was quiet exhausted from the events at school  and hadn't been able to sleep at all. The dark circles under her eyes were getting darker and she felt sluggish. Never had she ever felt such dread about going to school.

Her hair was back in its signature braids, in an attempt to forget about her mistake last week. She calmly walked down the path she took everyday to school, when Diana ran up to her and locked arms with her.

"Good morning, "Diana said cheerfully. Anne couldn't help but groan in response. "I take it that it's not a good morning?"

"More so it's not a good week," Anne pouted.

Diana sighed. "Is this about what happened Friday? I'm awfully sorry Anne if I offended you by laughing. I missed you this weekend. "

Anne turned to face Diana and hugged her. "Oh, Diana I could never be cross with. And truly, you have been forgiven. So have the other girls. I realize now what a funny sight it must have been, me with my hair down. It must've looked ridiculous."

"On the contrary, you looked absolutely radiant."'

"Thank you Diana, you are truly an amazing bosom friend, but don't give me false hope about my hair. It is as ugly and as red as ever and I've come to accept that."

"I wouldn't say that," Diana said, picking up one of Anne's braids. "Your hair has darkened to a most handsome auburn."

Anne smiled. "Oh Diana do you mean that? Oh you have given me such a thrill this morning. As per Saturday, I was studying and doing chores. The queen's entrance exam is a couple months away and even though Ms. Stacey's after school lessons are helping, I want to prepare myself further."

"It's great that you are applying yourself so intently," Diana said, forcing a smile.

Anne noticed. "Has your mother not relented?"

Diana shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Father has tried to talk to her about furthering my studies, but mother is dead set on me applying myself to become a proper wife. She even had me stop taking piano lessons and take up knitting. Oh Anne, it's horrid. If you thought cross stitch was boring, knitting is so much worse."

"I can't even imagine how dreadfully draining that could be. But I suppose we knew this would happen eventually, with you not being able to be finished in Paris and all."

Diana sighed. "I suppose. I'm actually quite pleased that we don't have the money to go to Paris. I don't think I could bear leaving Avonlea and all my friends."

The Avonlea school came into view. "I don't know Diana," Anne said. "Have you ever thought about leaving Avonlea to pursue something?"

The girls put their belongings away and sat in their usual seats. Josie walked in, walking with an unusual posture, her face contorted in discomfort. The girls ran up to her to greet her.

"Josie are you alright?" Jane asked.

Josie waved them off. "I'm fine."

Before they could prod further, Miss Stacey walked to the front of the class, prompting everyone to take their seats. Anne couldn't help but notice that Josie kept shifting in her seat and tug at her dress.

By lunch time, all the girls could see that Josie was in severe discomfort. She hardly ate her food and sat awkwardly on the floor.

"Josie are you okay? You've hardly eaten anything," Tillie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, " Ruby agreed. "You were fidgeting all morning and made it difficult for me to pay attention to Miss Stacey's lesson."

"Are you sure that was Josie?" Jane smirked. "Or was it Gilbert?"

The girls giggled while Ruby blushed. "Ssh guys! He's right over there."

Sure enough, Gilbert was in his usual spot with Charlie and Moody droning on. This time however, he was actually joining the chatter.

"Anyways, back to Josie," Anne said, changing the subject.

"Fine." Josie sighed. "If you must know, my mother had me wear a corset today. She says now that I am sixteen going on seventeen, I must wear one to be a distinguished lady."

"It looks rather uncomfortable, "Jane said.

"Maybe so, but did you notice how when I walked in all the boys noticed me?"

Anne's eyes widened. "Can they- can the boys _tell_ when a girl wears a corset?"

Josie rolled her eyes. "Of course they can tell. It gives a more womanly figure and the boys are bound to notice," 

  "I don't see the need to restrict ourselves in such a painful way in the name of fashion," Anne said. "Miss Stacey doesn't wear a corset."

"Why don't you understand anything ?" Josie scoffed. "Miss Stacey doesn't wear a corset, but everyone can tell. There's a certain _looseness_ in her blouse. Corsets are worn more so for propriety. We can't exactly be running around so freely now that we've matured."

The other girls suddenly seemed self conscious abut the movement at the top of their dresses. Diana spoke up. "Maybe Josie has a point. Corsets will help us for propriety's sake."

Josie smirked. "See, Anne? Wearing a corset is a milestone for any young lady. We look more mature and womanly." She paused to look at Anne. "Well, most of us anyway."

Anne turned bright red at Josie's comment.

"Josie!" Diana scolded.

"What?" Josie said innocently. "Oh come now Diana. Let us not pretend that Anne isn't exactly as curvy as the rest of us girls."

Josie smirked at Anne, whose face was burning as she held back tears.  She immediately packed up her lunch and ran outside, the boys noticing her quick departure. Anne ran as she felt hot tears sting at her eyes. How dare Josie make fun of her so? Anne looked down to see that she indeed did not look as mature as her classmates. Her bosoms were practically nonexistent in comparison to the other girls. And with her braids she looked absolutely ridiculous. She leaned against a tree and slid down. Diana came around the corner and ran to her.

"Oh Anne are you okay?" Diana asked, hugging her. "That Josie Pye is as mean as they come."

Anne wiped away her tears and sniffed. "Diana, do you think I look ridiculous?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that we are almost seventeen and I look like a child. I don't look remotely like a woman."

Diana smoothed her dress and sat next to Anne. "I think you're just a late bloomer is all. Mother told me that when she feared I still looked a little young. Maybe you could change your hair. That might make you look older. "

Anne sniffed. "I don't know, maybe. All I know is that Josie Pye is in extreme discomfort and that makes me feel better."

The girls giggled and returned to their seats when they heard the bell ring.

The day finished and Anne said goodbye to Diana as she prepared herself for her queens class. During the class, she couldn't help but look to the empty seat to her left. She felt so bad for Diana because she wanted to be there, but her mother forbade it. Anne's mind wandered from the lesson to how she could help her bosom friend.

The class had ended and Anne bounded home, determined to come up with a solution to her predicament.

She saw Green Gable's in the distance and saw someone vaguely familiar standing by the gate. She got closer and realized it was the peddler. Ever since her hair dye escapade, she had been more careful about what she bought from him. But over the years she had bought trinkets here and there to support his efforts to bring his family to Canada.

But as she approached, she realized he looked different. His clothes were clean and his shoes polished. Gone was his scraggly hair and beard. He was well groomed and gone was the pack on his back.

Anne ran up to him and smiled. "Mr. Hechberger, long time no see! Last you told me you were going to the city for work."

Mr. Hechberger smiled. "Ah that I did. I work as a chimney sweep."

"That's great," Anne beamed. "Its great that someone was so generous as to offer you a job."

"And its all thank to you Anne if Green Gables."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I work for your friend, Miss Josephine Barry," Mr. Hechberger explained. "She was so generous with her wages and I finally could afford to bring my family to Canada. Miss Barry employed my wife as a maid and my children can attend school. She said you wrote to her about me coming to the city. So she got in contact and offered me a job on the spot. And for that I am forever grateful. Thank you.

Anne was dumbfounded. She had only told Miss Barry in passing. She never could imagine how generous she could be. But she felt immensely happy that Mr Hechberger and his family could be reunited.

"I am so overjoyed with that news. You are for sure welcomed." Anne said excitedly. "I am so happy you told me."

Mr Hechberger smiled. "I came to visit to thank you  and to give you this." He pulled out a box from his satchel. It was wooden and intricately carved.

"It's beautiful," Anne said, in awe at the box.

"It was my wife's when she was a girl. She had hopes of one day passing it down to our daughter, but you see, we have two sons.  So, she wanted you to have it."

"I couldn't take such a precious gift," Anne began to protest.

"Nonsense," Me. Hechberger said. He pulled out Anne's arm and placed the box in her hands. "We want you to have it as a thank you for all you have done for me and my family."

"I will guard it with my life."

"I know you will," Mr. Hechberger said. "I must be heading out now. My train is due in an hour. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That box, only put the things that matter the most to you inside; the things that you want to protect and keep forever."

"I promise."

Mr Hechberger began walking down the path to the train station. "Goodbye little bird. Until we meet again."

The next day, Anne had a new spring in her step, and people noticed, especially Gilbert. At lunchtime, the girls gossiped per usual, but nothing could dampen Anne's mood.

There was no queens class that day since Miss Stacey was feeling sick. That gave Anne and Diana the opportunity to walk home together.

"It seems like we haven't walked home together in ages," Anne said, holding Diana's hand.

"It seems so," Diana said sadly. "With you studying for queens and all."

"Diana, I think I have found a solution to your predicament!" Anne blurted.

Diana stopped walking and turned to face Anne. "What? How?"

"I have decided to teach you myself for the queens exam."

"Anne. Are you sure?"

"Of course. We can meet on Saturdays and I can go over everything covered during the week."

"That seems like a lot to teach."

"Well it would be great practice for my vocation."

Diana frowned. "But Saturdays are very busy for me. My mother would never allow it."

"We can tell her that you and I are working on our baking," Anne said. "Isn't that what a respectable housewife would learn?"

Diana smiled. "That's perfect. Besides raspberry tarts, I'm not too much of a baker. My mother would believe it."

"Saturday it is," Anne said excitedly. "I already help Jerry and now you. It will help me work on students with different levels of capabilities."

Diana scrunched is her face. "Jerry will be there?"

"Yeah, he works Saturday morning and I help him in the afternoon. I had to take on more chores so he would have more time, but it's worth it," Anne beamed. "He has made so much progress. But if his presence bothers you, I can always reschedule."

"No!" Diana yelled. Realizing how loud she was she reddened. She cleared her throat. "I mean, it's fine if he's there. He needs your help just as much as I do."

"Ladies, mind if I join you?" a voice said behind them. Anne and Diana turned around to see Gilbert Blythe walking up to them. Anne's heart leapt into her throat. She had been avoiding him and didn't want to speak to him yet about the notes. Now he was standing before her and she had nothing to say.

"Good afternoon, Gilbert," Diana greeted politely. "Quite unusual to see you on this path. Your house is the other way is it not?"

"Yes, but Bash wanted me to drop off some spices to Miss Cuthbert to thank her and Mathew with their help at harvest," Gilbert explained.

"You could've given them to me, Gilbert," Anne said. "Then I could've given them to Marilla."

Gilbert gave a small smile. "Yes But Mary also wanted to borrow some dress patterns from Marilla. Unless you would like to deliver those to my house."

Anne rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't mind. But seeing as you're already walking this way, I suppose we could allow you to walk with us."

Gilbert chuckled. "Well thank you."

Anne began walking again, pulling Diana with her. Gilbert walked up beside Anne and tried to get her to look at him, to no avail. They walked in silence for a few moments, Diana giving Anne a pointed look.  Anne ignored both Diana and Gilbert and her eyes remained fixed forward.

Diana had enough of the silence. "So why were you in such a good mood today Anne?"

Anne snapped her head to face Diana. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh I'm just asking because you seemed very chipper this morning."

Anne forgot about Gilbert momentarily and went off to tell the story of the peddler and his kindness.

"So now, next time we visit your Aunt Josephine, I just give her my kindest regards and gratitude." Anne finished with a smile.

Diana giggled. "Wow, I can't believe that you helped Mr Hechberger so. It's very noble of you. Isn't it Gilbert?"

For the first time in ten minutes, Anne remembered that her and Diana were not alone. Gilbert had heard her ramble on forever like they were children again.

"I believe it is," Gilbert said honestly. Anne was taken aback. The way he said it stirred something in her. Soon enough they got to the road where Diana had to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Anne," she said, hugging her bosom friend. Anne had a panicked expression on her face and Diana leaned in to her ear. "Talk to him."

The remainder of the walk to Green Gables was awkward. At least to Anne it was. Soon enough Green Gables came into view and Anne sighed of relief. Jerry was walking down the path, on his way home. When he saw Anne and Gilbert walking towards him he straightened up and wiped away the dirt on his jacket. 

He tipped his hat. "Bonjour, Anne. And _Mr. Blythe._ " 

Anne's cheeks flushed, knowing very well the inflection in Jerry's voice was mocking her. 

"Good afternoon, Jerry," Gilbert greeted. He noticed Anne's blushing but tried to ignore it. "You can call me Gilbert."

"Ok," Jerry smirked at Anne. "Bonjour,  Anne and _Gilbert_. How kind of you to walk Anne home."

Anne glared at him. "I'm going to go see if Marilla needs my help with something. Goodbye Jerry."

Anne hurried inside, slamming the door on her way in. Jerry and Gilbert stood staring at each other, the former smirking and the latter nervously trying to avoid eye contact. Gilbert finally spoke up. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

Jerry laughed. "I didn't say anything. Au revoir."

Gilbert sighed and began walking towards Green Gables. He still had errands to run so he adjusted his bag and knocked on the door.

Anne made sure she stayed in her room until she was certain Gilbert had gone home. She told Marilla she felt sick and couldn't go down for dinner, which wasn't entirely a falsehood. After her encounter with Jerry and Gilbert, her stomach felt as if it was in knots. She opted to read by candlelight, one of the books that Aunt Josephine had lent her.

After she had cleaned up the kitchen and Mathew had gone to bed, Marilla went up to Anne's room. She softly knocked and the door and walked inside. "You'll strain your eyes if you keep reading this late."

Anne jumped, too engrossed in her book to notice Marilla come in. "I'm sorry I didn't help with dinner tonight."

Marilla smiled. "Well I can't expect you to do too much being sick. Do you feel better?"

Anne sighed. "A little."

"If you're too sick to go to school -"

"No!" Anne said bolting upright. "I just need some rest and I'll be good as new tomorrow. "

Marilla eyed Anne suspiciously. "Well then, off to bed. Some rest will do you good." She helped Anne into bed and tucked her in. She picked up the lantern form the table and walked towards the door. She paused just as she was about to close the door. "Oh I almost forgot."

Marilla put down the lantern and dug in her pockets, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Anne's stomach dropped.

"Gilbert Blythe stopped by," Marilla smirked. "Told him you were sick so he gave it to me to hand to you. Goodnight." Marilla placed the note on Anne's dresser and retired to her own room. Anne laid awake in her bed until she was certain Marilla had gone to sleep. As soon as she thought it was save, she leapt from her bed to read the note. If she lit a candle, Marilla would notice and check on her. The moon was out so Anne opted to go by the window to try to read the note by moonlight. 

With trembling fingers she unfolded the note.

_Dear Anne,_

_Marilla told me that you had gone to your room feeling unwell. I hope you feel better, because it sure would be a shame to not have you in school again. I asked Marilla for paper and  a quill so I hope you don't mind I used some of your paper. I will compensate you as soon as possible._

_Reason number 8: your kindness_

_It does not take me by surprise that you are so kind. You have a kind heart and have so much to give to others. after you told the story of the peddler, I was in awe. Many others turn peddlers away as if they were scum, but not you. No, you treat them as your equals, with compassion and patience and kindness._

_I hope you don't mind, but I also overheard your conversation with Diana. It is very kind of you to want to help Diana, when she cannot further her studies like the rest of us. You truly are a great friend._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Gilbert_

Anne smiled, not being able to help herself. Even if she didn't approve of all the notes, she had to admit they were sweet. Gilbert was her friend and his intentions were still to be decided, but Anne knew deep down that she enjoyed his notes. Whatever he was trying to prove, she did not. She did not see it appropriate that her _friend_ give her these. If anyone besides Diana and Billy found out, it could cause severe repercussions. People would start rumors and assume things. Then Josie Pye would have a field day and Ruby.. poor Ruby would be heartbroken. Anne couldn't do that to her friend. No one could find out about this.

No one. 

 


End file.
